Zylona
Zylona is a 2019 Philippine drama fantasy television series directed by Jerome Chavez Pobocan and Claudio "Tots" Sanchez-Mariscal IV, starring Yna Uy in her first lead role, together with BJ Forbes, Kurt Phillip Espiritu and Ai Zy Villamor. The series was aired on IBC's Hapon ng Bayan afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC on January 21, 2019 to July 5, 2019, replacing The Story of a School Girl. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Yna Uy' as Zy Amarilla / Lona Abolera *'BJ Forbes' as Jerome Larenzana *'Kurt Phillip Espiritu' as Tyron Lastimosa *'Ai Zy Villamor' as Helga Robles 'Supporting Cast' *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Mirosa Balete *'Raymond Lauchengco' as Ray Amarilla *'Sunshine Cruz' as Olivia "Olive" Suarez-Robles *'Daniel Fernando' as Alfredo Robles *'Marissa Delgado' as Lucia Magnolia Robles *'Lovely Rivero' as Dalitha Larenzana *'Caloy Alde' as Jojo Larenzana *'Nadine Samonte' as Aster Pamela-Lastimosa *'Robin da Roza' as Manuel Lastimosa 'Extended Cast' *'Carlos Dala' as Kristoff *'Ogie Escanilla' as Diego Guzman *'Jervy delos Reyes' as Oscar *'Hannah Kaye Balanay' as Vida *'Ryllah Mata' as Marie *'Leann Ganzon' as Anna *'Jose Sarasola' as Benjie *'Lollie Mara' as Manang Debbie *'Marvin Yap' as Adonis *'Jan Manual' as Edward Romualdez *'Loren Burgos' as Chariz Lorenzo 'Guest Cast' *'Karen Ortua' as Gail Velasco *'Ben Sagmit' as Benjie Villaflor *'Yam Ledesma' as Elena Ignacio *'Leonard Obal' as Freddie Parafina *'Denise Joaquin' as Melonie Valdez Episodes Production Zylona marks marks the very first protagonist role for Yna Uy after having played numerous supporting roles in teleseryes. She is equally exciting and equally beautiful by playing the role of her title character who is afraid to fall in love because of her dark complexion. With the help of a magic candle, she eventually transforms into a beautiful lady. The fantaserye also includes BJ Forbes who was best known for his supporting role in the afternoon curriculum-based teleserye High School Life, and Kurt Phillip Espiritu who came from his supporting role in the romantic melodrama Kapantay ay Langit. This is a second time of Yna and Kurt to appear on the show, since Kapantay ay Langit in 2018. Soundtrack *''From the Start'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Isabela Vinzon Merchandise IBC is advantage of the curriculum-based drama's popularity to the partnership with IBC Store entitled Zylona Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, wall clocks, keychains, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, like supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and nationwide. Award *33rd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Daytime Drama Series) - Won References See also * Yna Uy and BJ Forbes Share the Beauty of True Love in ‘Zylona’ * National TV Ratings (February 15-17, 2019) * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Philippine horror fiction television series Category:Philippine melodrama television series Category:Revenge in television Category:Philippine supernatural television series Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2019 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantasy-drama television series